This invention is generally directed to a system for enclosing products, such as poultry, hams, or other materials, in package having a handle. The invention will be described for use in packaging whole dressed poultry, but the invention can be used cut-up poultry parts or for other materials, food or otherwise.
The poultry industry sells chickens either as whole dressed birds or as cut-up parts. A consumer can buy a whole dressed chicken, can buy one dressed chicken cut up into parts, or can buy a package of, for example, just legs or just wings. In the two latter situations, the chicken parts are conventionally placed in a disposable tray, typically polystyrene foam, in order to hold the parts together. Some poultry producers place whole dressed birds on these trays also.
Prior-art methods of packaging poultry include wrapping the poultry in a clear plastic material and placing the poultry in a plastic bag. Some methods include shrinking the material or bag using heat. Other methods included using stretchable bags with memory agent. In any case, the consumer normally must handle the package at the market. Some consumers dislike handling packages of uncooked poultry. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus to enclose uncooked poultry in a package with a handle that allows the consumer to lift the package without touching the parts of the packaging that touch the contents.
Consumers prefer tightly-wrapped packaging. Producers and sellers prefer packaging that displays the producer's or seller's trademark. Sellers prefer packaging that displays information about the contents, including by way of example and not limitation, weight, price per unit weight, total price, and expiration date for sale.
The present invention meets some or all of these requirements.